


Princess Jo of Diamrem

by Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mermaids, mermaid au, mermaid!jo, princess!Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Jo in The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Jo of Diamrem

Mermaid!Jo was drawn in Prismacolor Markers and Pen.

Jo Harvelle is the princess of Queen Ellen's sect in the "Human" Kingdom. In Diamrem, princesses are warriors, instead of the stereotypical dainty princess of the world above the sea, and Jo is one of the very best. In Jo's freetime, she goes to the all-sect bar The Watering Hole (AKA The Hole), hence the barrel she leans on in this snapshot.

 


End file.
